Why doesn't he see I like him?
by ariannalavine
Summary: Sarah might be going out with a new guy. What's Ethan going to do about? read and find out! I swear better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like and please review!**

Ethan POV

"I don't get. What does she see in him? He's just a jock who is good looking, popular, rich…. OH WHO AM I KIDDING! He's every girls dream and he had to pick Sarah. " I practically yelled to my best friend since kindergarten, Benny Weir.  
*sigh*  
Sarah. She's beautiful, smart, fun, popular, and way out of my league.  
"Oh god, here she comes! What do I do? What do I say?" Why am I panicking?

"Dude, get a hold of yourself! It's Sarah the one who you hang out with for two hours practically every Friday and is one of your _friends__**.(emphasis on friends)**_ Just be normal." He says.  
Ok. Got it. Just be normal.  
"Hey Sarah what's up?"

"Oh my gosh! Guess what? Josh Evens just asked me out! Oh my gosh! Can you believe this?"

Yay. "Wow Sarah, that's uh great…" Sarah kind of frowned at this and I thought I blew it.

"Ethan, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Oh crap. Uuuum… gotta think of something. uum. I put on a fake smile and said, "Oh ya Sarah everything's great he's a really cool guy you should have a good time!"

**Sarah POV**

"Ethan, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" I asked as innocently as possible. Please say yes please say yes.

" Oh ya Sarah everything's great he's a really cool guy you should have a good time" Wow I really thought he was going to say something. (mental frown) Why can't he see I like him! I've been giving him hints for like two weeks now!

"Okay! See you later!"

"Bye"

**Okay I did a short first chapter just to see how you guys liked it. Please review and tell me how it is and I'll definantly update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I know the first chapter was short but don't worry this will be much longer and hopefully so will the rest of the chapters. So enjoy! : ) Oh and by the way I definitely DO NOT OWN My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

Ethan POV (At Ethan's house)

" Dude why didn't you say something?" Benny asked seeming a little distracted by his never ending box of video games.

"Because, it's like you said she is just a friend. She's doesn't like me that way and even if she did now she's going out with _Josh Evens._" Why is it always jocks that get the girls? I mean I know I'm not the most interesting person in the world but I'm fun, right?

"What if we sabotage her date?" Is he serious? That's so mean and that could really mess things up with Sarah.

"No! Every time you come up with a crazy plan like that we always end up failing and looking like complete dorks. Besides what would we do if we got caught?" I ask

"I try not to think about that. I prefer to look on the bright side like the look on Joshes face when he suddenly finds a semi-poisonous spider crawling up his leg." And then he starts laughing so hard he actually tripped and fell into my closet door. NOW It was my turn to laugh.

"Alright, how 'bout this, we follow them on their date and if he tries to kiss her or anything you can give him a bloody nose or headache or something." He seemed kind of surprised I actually agreed. Hah, see I'm not a complete dork I can live a little on the edge.

"Way to go E! Finally decided to join the dark side!" OH NO!

"RORY!" Me and Benny both yelled. I mean seriously does he always have to eavesdrop.

"Were you listening the whole time?" I asked

"No I got here about the time benny smashed his head into the closet. Nice fall by the way." Haha, that's still kind of funny.

**Benny POV**

"Wow thanks Rory, now what do we need to do to get you to not tell Sarah OR Erica?" I said.

"How 'bout I get to help sabotage the date and I get to come over and play video games with you guys for a month." Really! The last thing we need is Rory coming and running his big mouth then we'll definitely get caught. But of course before I can negotiate with him Ethan says, "Deal."

**Sarah's POV from ending their conversation**

I walked over to my bestest friend forever (literally) Erica.  
"Hey how did it go?" She asked.

"Depends Josh or Ethan? Josh asked me out like you said and I said yes, but only did it to try and make Ethan jealous! It didn't work at first it kinda seemed like it but then he told me to have a good time!"

"Well your babysitting him tonight right?"  
"Ya" **  
**"Great, all you have to do is either talk to Ethan about it like what to wear and what he thinks of Josh. Tell him you want a "guy friend's" opinion, or you could have him accidentally hear a conversation between me and you about it."

"Ethan is too sweet to eavesdrop on us. So I think I'll talk to him. Then I get to hear him stutter, its adorkable."

"Um Sarah just because I'm trying to help you and Ethan get together it doesn't mean I want to hear you talk about him. Sorry."

"Oh, sorry I guess I'll talk to you later and tell you how things go with Ethan. Bye"

"Bye"

Hmmm. What am I going to wear to Ethan's?

**Okay guys so theres chapter two.**

So what's going to happen at Ethan's?

Is Sarah going tell Ethan how she feels?

You'll have to read chapter three to find out! :) ****

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guy's sooo much for the reviews I didn't really understand why all the writers were like I love reviews but I definitely get now so thanks again and here's chapter 3. :)**

Ethan's POV

About five minutes after Rory left Sarah showed up and usually I don't think like this but she was HOT!  
She was wearing a purple strapless sundress with a glossy purple belt her hair was curled and she didn't have any makeup on.  
To most people this would be normal but on Sarah it was amazing she looked like a goddess!  
Of course Benny had to interrupt.

"Woah, Sarah you look hot!" I slapped him. "Ow!"

Idiot! She wasn't hot! I mean she was but she was more than that. She was amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, and so much more!

"Um thanks Benny I think?"

"Sorry Sarah, it's hard for Benny to control his um reactions." I said "By the way you look amazing."

"Thanks!" Then she blushed. Wait1 Sarah blushed? At me? It was probably just Benny making her uncomfortable.  
"So…" I said.

"What do you wanna do?" She asked. Make out. Wait no! Don't think like that! Okay just relax.

"Um do you want to play video games with me and Benny?"

"Actually dude I gotta go I just realized I'm still grounded from when I borrowed Grandma's invisibility potion."

"Oh, okay well then guess I'll see you later. Bye"

"bye" Crap! I'm here. Alone. With Sarah. What am I going to do? I could see if she still wants to play video games, or maybe a movie, maybe…

"Ethan!" I heard Sarah Basically yell. I snapped out of my trance.

"What? And ow that kinda hurt my ear."

"Sorry I did say your name like three times before I yelled." Oh. That's definitely not how to start the night.  
"Oh um. Sorry." I said and smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. Erica does it all the time when we're at the mall she gets distracted by possible "pray" as she calls humans." Yikes. Yet another reason why guys shouldn't go to the mall.  
" So I kind of wanted to talk to you about my date with Josh, "Oh great I thought," I wanted a guy's opinion on what I should wear. He's taking me to that new fancy grill place."

She wanted my advice? Why not Rory he would be able to tell her what to wear and stuff. I personally don't like demeaning women.

"Um, okay so what do you need my advice about?"

"Well first I want to ask you what you think of him and how we would be together." Crap! I don't want her to be unhappy but he's kind of a jerk. He made me do his homework for a month and then when I got something lower than an A he TPed my house. (Seriously just because everyone calls me a nerd it doesn't mean I'm good at English!)

"Um he's popular and uh sporty?" I say.

**Sarah's POV**

"I know that silly!" Then I punched him playfully. "I mean do you think we would be good together? Or do you think there is someone else who would be better?" I asked once again in my most innocent voice. Please say that you lo- I mean like me please say you like me.

**Ethan POV**

What should I do? I could lie and say that they're great together or I could tell her I lo-like her.  
Guess what my genius answer was?

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom." And I got up and quickly went to the bathroom phone in hand.  
I dialed the first person on speed dial….Benny.

Benny  
_Ethan_

"Yo dude what's up?"  
_  
"Not the time for that Benny. I need advice fast I told Sarah I went to the bathroom because she asked who I thought she should date and I'd rather not have her think I have constipation."  
_  
"Okay first, SHE ASKED YOU WHO SHE SHOULD DATE? And second, what exactly do you need advice on?"  
_  
"okay first kind of she asked if her and josh would be good together and then asked if someone else was better for her and second should I tell her the truth or lie?"  
_  
"Oh well I think you should lie it would save you any possible humiliation and also that's kind of weird she must really want to know what you think or she can't make her own decision because space aliens stole her brain… _Benny… _Okay fine but still my advice LIE talk to you later bye."  
And with a click the conversation ended.  
I started walking back to my room when I heard…

**CLIFFY! Okay so there's chapter three hope you guys like it please read and review and **_**sray tuned for these important messages. **_**Hehe sorry had to do that but seriously stay tuned for chapter four! :)**


	4. chapter 35

**Alright guys thank you so much for the reviews and I do take requests but please don't be offended if I don't use them in this story but I might in another. So without further ado chapter 4!**

Sarah's POV:

Ethan all of a sudden sprinted out of the room and said he had to go to the bathroom. That was kind of weird. Hmm… should I tell him that I was thinking of him or should I just brush off the question? Ethan seemed kind of weirded by the question. I didn't know what to do so I called my trusty sidekick (wow I'm starting to sound like Ethan and Benny!) Erica!

"Hello?"

"Hey Erica, I need your help."

"Um, on what because if you already got a date with Ethan I am not giving you advice on kissing him." I thought I heard her shudder?

"Jeez, he's not that bad at least I don't have a crush on Benny-" SARAH!" That's not what I need advice on though."

"Ok what do you need?"

"I'm not sure what to do I was talking to Ethan and I asked him if he thought I should date Josh or someone else, obviously hinting to him that he should say yes, and he blushed sort of and ran out the door saying he needed to go to the bathroom. "

"So you called me in the middle of hunting to ask what you should do about his bodily functions?"

"First EEEEEWWWW! And second NO I called to ask you if I should pretend to forget about the question or keep pressing for an answer?" I was standing in the middle of Ethan's room waiting for an answer and I could literally picture the voice from SpongeBob saying _Five minutes later…  
_  
Finally! "Ok, so you should er no my suggestion is that you should keep pressing and if he doesn't answer you then torture him!"

"What? You want me to torture him?"

"HAHA no, I mean tickle him until he gives you an answer."

"Oh! Okay."

"Bye Sarah"  
"Bye"

**Alright so really short chapter I know but don't worry I'm either gonna update again tonight or tomorrow. Also a special thanks to digimontklover for the tickle idea! So hope you enjoy this um chapter? Not sure what to call it because it is really short. So I'll update in a couple hours or so. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU WANT MAKE REQUESTS which you can either put on the reviews (I really do read all the reviews) or you can PM me.**


	5. Chapter 4 part one

**Alright super short chapter four- actually we'll just call it chapter 3.5 so here is chapter 4!**

Ethan POV

"Jeez, he's not that bad at least I don't have a crush on Benny-.. that's not what I need advice on though." What? Sarah needed advice? Who was she talking to? Who likes Benny?

"I'm not sure what to do I was talking to Ethan and I asked him if he thought I should date Josh or someone else, obviously hinting to him that he should say yes, and he blushed sort of and ran out the door saying he needed to go to the bathroom." Okay, so I'm going to guess Erica is who she is talking to and she is getting advice about…me? And what does she mean by hinting he should say yes?

"First EEEEEWWWW! And second NO I called to ask you if I should pretend to forget about the question or keep pressing for an answer?" Wait! What did Erica say? Why does she want to get an answer from me?  
"What! You want me to torture him?" I don't get- Wait! She's going to do WHAT?

"oh,okay." Again WHAT THE HECK? Is she going to torture me? Okay, just walk in wait what if she guesses I was listening in! Then the unthinkable happens.

"SARAH!" Jane yells from right behind me so I yelped and fell into my room. CRAP!

"Ethan, were you listening in on _my _conversation with Erica?" Sarah asked her face and voice was filled with fury. I thought for sure she was going to bite me. So I just laid there on the floor not making any sudden movements. That is what they tell you to do on the animal shows, right?

"I will deal with you as soon as I'm done tucking Jane in then you _are _going to talk." Then she walked past me and into Jane's room. OH MY GAWD! I'm going to die at age 15! What are the escape routes? I could try climbing out the window, or maybe I could make it the bathroom lock the door and go out that window. I doubt I could make it down stairs and to Benny's in time so I just laid there.

OH NO! Here she comes.

"Ethan, now tell me were you listening to my conversation?" As she was asking she slowly lifted me off the ground by my t-shirt and into my desk chair. Let me tell you she is scary as HECK when she's mad.

So I just gulped and nodded.

"Okay, from where did you hear?"Hmm. that's tough I could tell the truth and risk the question or I could say from where she said," What! You want me to torture him?"

The o-o-only th-thing I hea-hea-heard was What! You you w-want me to torture h-him?" There now I'm in the clear.

**Third person view:**

Ethan thought he was in the clear until…..

**There now there is chapter four part one. So I'll update again either later today or tomorrow but in the meantime please review and request! **


	6. chapter four part two

**So guys here is chapter four part two hope you guys enjoy!**

Ethan's POV

"Are you sure that's all you heard?" Crap! She's like a freaking mind reader. You know what Ethan you need to hike up your skirt and tell the truth.

"Alright Sarah I heard from the beginning and by the way really? Erica likes BENNY! Also I think that Josh is a jerk wad big time. There is someone else who would love to go out with you but I can't tell you who because they don't me to tell you out of fear of rejection." Wow, I told the truth and avoided rejection two points for Ethan!

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to tell me who?" As she was saying this she slowly walked toward me with her hands behind her back. Uh oh.

I gulped. "hehe, I'm pretty sure."

"Well that's too bad because now I'm going to have to take Erica's advice and…. TICKLE YOU!"  
Then she tackled me on my bed and kept tickling me until my sides burned and my throat itched from the lack of moisture.

"..OKAY..I'LL…TELL….YOU!" I managed to say between my fits of gigg-chuckles. You know because I'm so manly.

"Great-" "But first I really need to go pee." I interrupted. "Oh, okay." Then she let me up and I went to the bathroom and didn't come out until she left. Yep I'm so tough I LOCKED myself in the bathroom. I ended up sleeping there for fear of Sarah coming to get an answer.

**Saturday (The day of the date)  
Ethan's POV**

Sarah's super mad at me in fact she's so mad she decided to go to the date just to get back at me. I mean I know I was kind of a jerk yesterday but I wasn't ready to tell her I lo-like her. That would completely mess up our friendship and if I can't date her then I am perfectly fine with being friends.  
**  
**So we were back with our original plan to sabotage Sarah's date. So later we went over the plan _again_ with Rory just so everyone was clear on what to do.

**Later that day**  
**Benny's POV  
**  
"Alright Rory remember we need you flying _quietly_ above so we have a better visual. Ethan you're going to be at the restaurant with Jane, if Sarah asks tell her Jane heard someone talking about the restaurant and she wanted to try it out. Hopefully the twenty we gave her will keep her mouth shut." I said being the great leader I am.  
"Jane better keep quiet that was half my entire months' worth of allowance." Ethan muttered.

"Hey, Benny what are you doing?" Rory asked. Aaaah, my favorite part.

"I will be listening to every word they say from under an invisibility cloak. They'll have no idea I'm there." I say with my signature smirk. As long as Rory is quiet our plan should be flawless.

"Wait, what do I do when they're in the restaurant?" Oh, right.

"You will be waiting quietly outside for them to go outside. Then once they're out alert Ethan and then we'll figure out what to do from there because it depends on how the date goes." Alright, operation sabotage Sarah's jock date is ago.  
**  
****There is chapter four part two and once again thank you**** digimontklover for the tickling idea. So please review and request! I will update as soon as I get a chance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I'm really sorry for not updating sooner I had kickboxing, and technical difficulties. So here is chapter five.**

6:00 PM time for Operation SSJD  
Ethan's POV

"Alright Jane, let's go! If we aren't there before them then we won't be able to pass off as we wanted to "try out" the restaurant." We're going to be late! I will drag Jane out of her room if I have to.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Okay, now we meet up at the restaurant, get our walkie talkie type things, and have dinner.

**6:15 At the restaurant  
Benny's POV**

Alright they're here. Now we just have to wait for Rory to tell us when they leave.

"Hey, they here yet?" Ethan asked.

"Nah, Rory still hasn't called to say they've left." Hm. Now that I think of it that's kind of weird. Oh god what if Rory forgot or slacked off. I'll just text him.

Benny  
_Rory_

Hey, you at Sarah's or what? Did they leave yet?

_No, he hasn't even shown up yet. And I think I hear crying. Maybe you guys should check it out._

_**End of convo.**_

"So what happened?" Ethan asked.

"Apparently he didn't show yet and Rory said he thought he heard crying. Do you think we should check it out?" Wait can vampires cry? Maybe this could be kind of cool. Maybe Sarah will let me collect some of her tears for a speed potion…

"I think should wait for about five more minutes and if they don't show up then we can go check it out."

"Okay, sounds good. On the way there can we stop by my house I need to get some vials?" Ethan gave me this weird look and I just said that I needed to collect something, and he just nodded.  
_**5 Minutes Later**_….. **(1)**

"Alright dude it's been five minutes. Wanna go check it out now?" I asked.

"Okay, let's go" We stopped by my house and I brought about three large vials. Then we made our way to Sarah's house. When we got there Ethan told me to wait outside while he talked to Sarah and then he'd come and get me when he was done talking to her.

**Ethan's POV**

I walked up to Sarah's door and rang the doorbell after about a minute or so her mom came to the door.

"Hi Ethan. This isn't really a good time Sarah's date stood her up." That idiot! How could he do that to Sarah!

"I'm so sorry. I heard that he might do that so I came over to talk to her. If that's okay with you." She seemed a little apprehensive at first but then she smiled and let me. I walked up the stairs to Sarah's room and the door was closed so gently knocked and said," Hey Sarah, it's Ethan. Can I come in?"

"I guess." I barely heard her because her voice was really rough and low from crying. I felt so bad. I wish I wouldn't have locked myself in the bathroom. Then she wouldn't have accepted the date in the first place.

"Hey, what happened?" Then she burst into another fit of sobs and I went over and held her and stroked her hair and told her everything was gonna be okay.

"Erica….ate….him." She croaked out in between sobs. Wait Erica ate him?

"Why did she…..?" I started to ask but didn't want to upset her.

" I guess… he didn't know….. me and Erica are friends….. and went out with…. her earlier and… she ate him because he…. Was cheating on me." Wow, he's worse than I thought. I'll have to thank Erica later.

"Why exactly are you crying? Because he cheated on you or because Erica ate him?" I didn't really want to know the answer but if I wanted to comfort her I would have to know.

"mmbbhdsffgsghlghgb." She mumbled but I couldn't hear so I asked to speak a little louder and she said,  
" I'm crying because one he actually freakin cheated on me! And two because I wasted my time on filth like him just to make you jealous." She kind of mumbled the last part but I heard it. I can't believe it. She tried to make ME jealous. Why?

"You tried to make me jealous? Why?" I'm not really good at the whole liking people thing so I need a lot more help than most people.

"I-I did it be-because I l-like you." She said sheepishly and blushed. She was so cute and she liked me!

**1. Hehe SpongeBob reference.**

So guys there is chapter 5. Hope you like it because I know how much everyone LOVES cliffhangers but guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! 

****


	8. chapter six

**Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating sooner but I wasn't sure how to write the this chapter but I finally have inspiration so here is chapter six. Enjoy! :)**

_**previously:**_

"I-I did it be-because I l-like you." She said sheepishly and blushed. She's so cute and she likes me!

**Present  
Sarah's POV**

Why did I tell him? I should have just said that it was horrible for Erica to eat him. Why isn't he talking? Wait, is he breathing?...Yep and his hearts beating unlike mine. *mental sigh* Espacially being a vampire forever.

"S-Sarah? Did you just um…uh…"

" Ya I did. It's okay though if you don't like me back. I just, It was annoying having to pretend you were a dork and that I would never date a dork. Even though I'm a straight A student and practically a nerd myself. Everyone thinks that I'm too pretty to date a nerd…." And now I'm rambling. He doesn't need to hear my life story but I need to know if he likes me.

"Um Ethan, Are you okay because I'd kinda like to know what you're thinking." I really hope that didn't sound stalkerish.

"Oh, um well I uh I l-like you too. I just thought that um-" I cut him off and kissed him. At first I thought he didn't actually like me I mean he didn't kiss back but then he slowly started to respond. Just when he was moving closer guess who barged in the door?

"Hey, dude what took yo- WOAH sorry didn't mean to interrupt anything um I'll uh-"

"It's okay Benny." But here's what I'm thinking in my head. What the heck! Did you have to barge into MY room? I was perfectly happy and forgot about _josh_ until he came in and just UGH! Then I got an idea.  
Sorry Erica.

"Hey, Benny you should go see Erica."

"Why? She hates me."

"No she doesn't I know for a fact she likes you. Maybe you should go make your move." Of course he left and left me alone with Ethan.

"Um, Sarah you do know Erica is going to kill you right?"

"Ya but at least now we're alone again." I smiled thinking that from now on life would be perfect well at least for me.****

Hey guys, there's chapter six and I know this is a horrible ending but it is the end for this story because I'm not sure where I would take it from here plus I want to start a new story so until next story, Bye 


End file.
